The objective of this study is to understand the role of the mechanical (fluid-elastic) activity of the cochlea in processing acoustic signals. Of primary interest are the detailed mechanics of the organ of Corti, which may be involved in the "second filter" between the gross basilar membraane response and the neural excitation. The alligator lizard papilla, for which the basilar "membrane" provides no tuning, will be investigated in detail. With such results and the present results for recticular laminar flow, models for the mammalian organ will be reconsidered. For the gross basilar membrane response, a modification of the WKB method now enables calculation of fully three-dimensional flow of the cochlear fluid. Effects of cochlear curvature and end effects will be examined.